Memoirs of Champions
by Selene98
Summary: Alternate epilogue. They gathered once a year to remember. To honor those lost in the battle. But also to celebrate. They had survived, and they had won the war. They were champions.


Memoirs of Champions

Memoirs of Champions

Hermione Granger stood overlooking the scene before her. The final battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort was over. The greatest evil in over fifty years was defeated, and now everyone was slowly realizing that life would become peaceful. She looked over to the line of injured people and smiled. Though there were casualties, many deaths had been avoided. The Weasly family was surrounding Fred, who had been at the brink of death not long ago. Molly Weasly was weeping tears of joy while hugging her son tightly. His head was bandaged up, and the witch who had healed him was saying something about damage to his mind. But no one was taking notice. They were just pleased that he was alive. For Hermione, it was a bittersweet moment. Many like the Weaslys had family with them to celebrate the victory. Her parents were off in Australia, not even remembering that she existed. Now that there would be peace, she could go and return their memories. Hermione smiled. The dawn had broken. It was a new day, and there was peace. Maybe, just maybe, life would get better from now on.

Five years later, Harry Potter stood in the doorway of a house, the small boy beside him clutching his leg. The five year old had become very clingy, and hardly ever let go of Harry's leg. The small house in Godric's Hollow felt rather empty now that Ginny was gone. Harry led Teddy into the kitchen, and began to make them dinner. For six months, Ginny had lived with Harry, but an argument had caused the redhead to move out. Harry now knew that she was living with Ron, who had an apartment in Diagon Alley. It was hard for Harry to even remember what the argument had been about. Placing the quick meal on the table in front of Teddy, Harry sat down next to him and sighed. He placed his head in his hands, trying to figure out where exactly he had gone so wrong, that Ginny would no longer even talk to him.

Fred Weasley wasn't one be very serious in any given situation. From his early childhood, he had been a prankster with his twin brother Fred. But today was a different day. Today found Fred staring out the window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes at the crowds walking by. Small children accompanying their parents to Diagon Alley while their older siblings were still at school. Young couples hand in hand, smiling at the world.

Fred and George only closed the shop three days a year, on Christmas, Easter, and the day that had come to be known as "The Day of Peace". It was eight years ago exactly that the backfiring of his own spell had killed Voldemort. It was also on that day that many had died during the fight to stop him. Many spent the day celebrating the freedom from fear that came with the defeat of Voldemort on this day. Others mourned the loss of loved ones.

The groups that had come to be known as Dumbledor's Army, and The Order of the Phoenix during The War met on this day every year. Though they came in good cheer, few were able to stay happy through the gathering. It was emotional for many, and few were able to leave the gathering without breaking into tears at least once. Fred sat there, still contemplating as George walked in.

"Oi! You coming, or do I tell everyone that you've decided to become a hermit and live in the attic like the ghoul back home?" George came over and sat down next to his brother. The two were silent for a few minutes, only staring out the window. Neither made any move to get up, until Fred sat up straight.

"We could fly off on broomsticks after setting off a load of our fireworks and creating a miniature swamp in the upstairs hallway!" He looked eagerly towards his twin, but Fred shook his head.

"Already did that mate. Seventh year, remember. The old toad Umbridge was making life hell, so we gave her a piece of our minds." He patted his twin on the shoulder, and sighed. Fred looked downtrodden.

"Oh, that's right." The two again fell into silence, before a blond ran in from the door. She barely managed to stop before colliding with the two.

"Sirs, if you wish to make it on time, then I suggest you leave now. Remember last year?" George nodded, and got up to head off to their destination.

Number Twelve Grimmaulde Place had looked quite dreary during The War. Any attempt to clean it had been futile, and it had always managed to have an alarmingly thick layer of dust covering its every inch. Now though, it was almost impossible to remember the way it had been a few years ago. Having moved out of Godric's Hollow soon after Ginny left him, Harry had managed to turn the filthy place into a very livable environment. It was only fitting that everyone who had come to know the once dusty home as headquarters would meet there in celebration. Which is why the once eerily silent House of Black was now crowded and bustling with noise and excitement.

The kitchen was crowded with several people, each trying to get their own task done. Molly Weasly was bustling too and fro managing at least seven different dishes for the dinner to come. She commanded the kitchen with all authority that a housewife could muster. And command she did, not a single person in the kitchen stood in her way as she strode about, and whenever she barked out an order, it was followed without question.

At the dining table, those who weren't busy making dinner talked endlessly. Few of the people gathered saw each other through the year, making them eager to catch up with old friends. Percy Weasly was talking hurriedly with Luna Lovegood. Luna seemed to be going on about Crinkle-Tailed Mopelluffs while Percy was babbling about his latest development in standard culdron thickness. Neither seemed to be listening to what the other was saying, but both continued to talk nonstop. Draco Malfoy, who had spent he last eight years redeeming himself and trying to become a functional member of society, sat across from Bill Weasly. The two were wrapped up in a game of Wizard's Chess. Beside Bill, Ginny was observing the match with disinterest, often turning to listen to the conversation between Fred, George, and Fluer.

Down at the end of the table, where there was less commotion sat Harry, with little Teddy on his lap. Next to him was Ron, who was holding the hand of a very pregnant Hermione. The three were talking in a friendly manner, just as if they were back at Hogwarts.

"And if it's a boy we thought we might go with Hugo." Ron winced as Hermione took her free hand and gave her husband a shove.

"I told you that I refuse to name any of my children Hugo. Why do you insist on telling everyone something that's not true?" Ron grinned and shrugged.

"Because it annoys you. Why else?" Hermione sighed before turning to Harry.

"So you're not at the Ministry anymore?" Harry shook his head.

"There were some problems coming up in the administration. It's turned into another politics game again. Everyone wants me to side with them, I got sick of it. Right now, I'm just going to worry about Teddy." He ruffled the small boy's neon green hair. Teddy batted Harry's hand away and jumped out of is lap.

"'Arry I'm gonna go talk with Ginny!" And without another word, the he ran off to join Ginny at the other end of the table. She pulled Teddy into her lap, and the boy began talking nonstop. Harry looked on, a sad look in his eyes. But he soon turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione.

"Anyway," said Ron, changing the subject. "I'm keeper for the Chudley Cannons now! We've won four out of five games so far. And Hermione's work at The Prophet is really great. Have you read her column?"

While dinner was by far an event to talk about, with a number of dishes that would make the house elves at Hogwarts envious, it was what happened every year after dinner that was by far the most important. After stuffing their bellies, everyone gathered into the library of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. They conjured chairs, or simply sat on the floor in a circle. When everyone was situated, silence fell upon the group. They all sat looking around. Finally it was George who spoke.

"Hey, remember the time we sent a salamander flying around the common room? The first years were running around thinking they could catch it. A few of the people from Griffindor who had been there nodded and smiled at the memory. It continued like this, someone would tell a story, and the others would listen. Sometimes they laughed, and sometimes they cried. They had done this for eight years. It was a way of honoring those lost in the battle, but it was also a way to grow closer as they drifted apart.

Off in the corner, Percy Weasly was scribbling furiously. He had several rolls of parchment, and was writing while everyone spoke. Finally, Ron spoke.

"Percy, what are you doing? Taking notes?" Everyone turned their attention to Percy, who adjusted his glasses.

"In a sense. I've come to realize that one day, we won't be around anymore. That means that we won't be the ones telling the stories. Time can change stories learned by word of mouth, and I felt that our stories need to be told true. So I'm writing them down. That way, the truth will always be there." Everyone continued to stare at Percy without speaking. It was Hermione who spoke at last.

"So it would be a collection of memoirs, in a sense?" She asked, ignoring the confused look Ron was giving her.

"That's actually what I had been thinking." Percy smiled, and began to organize the papers around him.

"Wait, what's a memoir?" Hermione turned to Ron, who had been the one to ask the question. She rolled her eyes and began to explain.

"It's a record of events written by a person having intimate knowledge of them and based on personal observation. In this case, Percy is just writing it down. It's a brilliant idea really." She turned to Percy. "What are you going to do with everything once you finish?"

"I was actually thinking of publishing a book after a few years. I'm going to call it 'Memoirs of Champions'."

Five years later, a book by Percy Weasly was published. It wasn't available at Flourish and Blotts, or any other bookstore for that matter. The one and only copy of 'Memoirs Of Champions" was sent to the Hogwarts library, and became the most well read book in all of Hogwarts history.


End file.
